Short Stories of Sailor Moon
by EbonyFirePhoenix
Summary: Just like the title says. Rate T just in case. Japanese names but with an English name guide. More to come
1. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, cause if I did, I could speak Japanese better…**

Usagi: Serena

Mamoru: Darien

Mako: Lita

Minako: Mina

Ami: Amy

Rei: Raye

Haruka: Amara

Michiru: Michelle

Setsuna: Trista

Hotaru: Same I think…Anyway its Sailor Saturn

Usagi could hear the phone waiting for someone to pick it up. She clutched the receiver, waiting to hear that familiar voice. After a couple of rings, the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, you've reached Mamoru Chiba. I can't take your call right now so leave me a message."

"Mamo-chan, this is Usagi. I'm just calling to hear your voice, I know its stupid…I love you," she left a message and sadly hung up the phone.

Her hand shook as she inserted the key into the lock. The door swung open noiselessly. Usagi entered and took her shoes off. She glanced over at the answering machine. It showed twenty-seven messages, all from her, and all since last week. Pushing a button, she deleted all of them.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into his bedroom. It was as tidy as hers was messy. She bit a lip and smoothed a wrinkle on the bed. On the back of a chair was a familiar green jacket. On a desk was a picture of herself, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa. She bit a lip and began quivering from head-to-toe.

She heard a sound in the living room and she bolted brushing past a familiar face. She ran down the stairs and out into the rain.

She stood out in the rain letting the tears of the sky engulf her.

"Usagi-Chan?"

Usagi turned to find all of her friends standing under umbrellas looking at her worried. Setsuna held Hotaru, both of them were crying. Luna stepped forward.

"Usagi-Chan?"

Usagi smiled a sad smile, "Just give me a minute?"

Everyone looked at the princess with sad eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from days of crying and her hair was limp, not in their usual odangos.

"I'll take you home," Haruka offered.

"Let's go," Mako said quietly.

Everyone reluctantly turned around and walked away looking back over their shoulders at the lone figure of the moon princess. She just stood there a red rose clutched in her hand.

"Mamo-chan, why did you leave? I need you?"

Wiping her eyes, she laid the rose on the ground softly. Then she kissed her fingertips and pressed them against a stone engraved 'Chiba Mamoru'. Slowly she walked to the car where Haruka and Michiru were waiting.

"Here you are neko-chan," Haruka said softly.

When she heard nothing, Haruka looked back and saw her princess sleeping. She got Usagi out of the car and took her into her house. As she was carrying the sleeping blond, she noticed how much weight she had lost.

Luna led Haruka up to Usagi's room. Haruka tucked her in and Luna lay next to her.

In her sleep, Usagi shifted a little and a tear rolled down her cheek. She murmured, "It's so sad."

"What's so sad neko-chan?"

After a few minutes of silence Haruka turned to leave. As she was walking out the door, she heard the girl murmur, "Chibi-Usa will never know her father."


	2. Sailor Moon and Pixie Stix

**I wrote this on an impulse… hopefully I'll have more soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine**

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

Mamoru sat at the counter gripping a cup of coffee. Motoki looked at his glum friend and went over to him.

"Take it you haven't seen her today…"

"No not once its like she's…." Mamoru mumbled then realizing what he said, blushed and said, "Seen who?"

"Your Odango."

"She's not mine," Mamoru snapped and Motoki sensed a bit of something…. regret maybe?

"Well, yours or not here she comes."

Mamoru winced a little. Quietly he asked, "Alone or with her friends?"

"Neither, some guy," Motoki smiled widely at Mamoru's expression as the black-haired man turned to face the door.

A guy opened the door and let Usagi walk through it before going in himself. He walked up to the counter and ordered for both of them.

"Hey kid," Mamoru whispered while Motoki went to get their order.

The guy looked around and stepped closer.

"That girl over there," Mamoru said jerking his head in the direction of Usagi, "LOVES Pixie Stix. Nothing makes her more happy."

The guy looked distressed and said, "I don't have-"

Mamoru pulled two handfuls of Pixie Stix out of his jacket pocket and handed them to the guy.

As the guy walked away, Mamoru heard Motoki say, "That was mean."

Mamoru didn't look guilty at all, instead he watched while Usagi looked at the Pixie Stix in confusion. Mamoru could almost hear her asking the guy what they were.

She poured a little into her hand and put into her hand. Her eyes went wide and she downed all of them. Her pupils got very small. She giggled and talked really fast, making it almost impossible to understand her.

The guy that was with her looked a bit afraid. He made an excuse and ran out of the arcade. Usagi watched him leave and then made her way up to the counter.

"HeyToki-kunwhat'snewseenanygoodmovieslately?" Usagi said really quickly.

"What did she say?" Motoki asked quietly.

Mamoru said without even looking up, "She said 'Hey Toki-kun. What's new? Seen any good movies lately."

"IthinkitsreallyweirdhowsomepeoplecantalkaboutthemoststupidthingandexpectpeopletofinditinterestingyaknowwhatImean?"

Mamoru nodded smiling watching her spin on the stool.

"You're going to fall you know," Mamoru warned her.

"You think you're so smart," Usagi leaned in very close to Mamoru's face.

'She's close enough to kiss,' he shook the thought out of his head before he actually ended up kissing her.

"One of these days it will come back and get you just like that."

She snapped and as she did someone slammed their hand down on an arcade game flashing the words 'GAME OVER'. Usagi jumped and fell over. She lay there on her back looking up at the ceiling and giggling.

"Are you okay Odango?" Mamoru asked. When she didn't answer he looked down and found her fast asleep.

Shaking his head, he got up and picked her up off the floor. He set her down on a booth seat and went back to his coffee.

As he sat there watching her twitching in her sleep, he made a mental note, 'NEVER give Odango Pixie Stix."


	3. The Bet

**I wrote this on an impulse… hopefully I'll have more soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine**

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

The doors of the arcade opened and Motoki nearly dropped Mamoru's daily cup of coffee.

"How-What" Motoki stuttered at said man, "Why?"

"Shut up," Mamoru growled, "I don't want to talk about it."

The entire arcade stared at Chiba Mamoru. Everyone wondered what was going on.

Mamoru carefully made his way to the counter and sat down. Glaring at his coffee, he thought about his predicament and exactly what got him there.

"Hello my Odango, Mamoru flicked at one of the dumplings on his girlfriends hair.

"Cut that out," she whined, "Do you know how long it takes me to put my hair up like this?"

"It can't be that hard," he shook his head.

"I bet it is," Usagi muttered.

"I'll take you up on that. If I win, you have to give up desserts for a week."

Usagi's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Then she got an evil look on her face.

"If I win…" she whispered something into his ear.

In response, Mamoru jumped back and yelled, "NO WAY!"

Usagi shrugged and smiled, "Admit defeat then."

Mamoru's determination steeled when he saw Usagi's grin of triumph. He stuck out a hand. She paused however and looked thoughtful.

"You have a time limit. One hour."

"Longer than I'll need."

They shook on it and Mamoru walked Usagi home.

The next day, Usagi waltzed into the arcade and Mamoru stared. Her hair was down and it reached the backs of her calves. Usagi walked over and placed in his hand a hairbrush.

For an hour, Mamoru struggled with Usagi's hair to try to get it to cooperate. He growled in frustration when Usagi giggled and said, "Time's up Mamo-chan."

Mamoru scowled as Usagi took the hairbrush out of his hand and effortlessly put her hair up in the odangos.

"You know what this means," she grinned evilly.

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi's voice drifted above the murmur of the confused watchers, "you forgot the rest of it."

Flushing with embarrassment, he stood up adjusting his costume.

"I stand for love and justice. I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you." He took a Sailor Moon pose and froze.

He couldn't keep it for long until her fell on his face.

"How does she fight in these boots?"


	4. Her Worst Enemy

**I wrote this on an impulse… hopefully I'll have more soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine**

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

Onlookers stopped to stare at an annoyed raven-haired girl, two giggling girls one with blonde hair the other a brunette, a girl with blue hair who looked like she was trying not to join her friends in the laughter, a teary-eyed blonde girl with buns, and a somber man.

"Go," the blue-haired girl, named Ami, said.

The blonde with the buns Usagi took a few tentative steps forward wincing a little. The man, Mamoru began walking as well holding a bit of Usagi's hair.

"Stop," Rei said. Usagi complied and Mamoru adjusted his position.

"Go."

Usagi took a few steps forward.

They repeated this process a few times, very slowly and carefully.

"How much longer Usagi whined.

"Not to much," Mamoru said gently holding handfuls of her hair.

"It would be a lot easier if you just…" a bystander mimed using a pair of scissors.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears and her wails made everyone flinch. The girl struggled and covered her hair.

"Usagi-chan! Stay still!" Ami scolded while the other blonde and brunette doubled over in silent laughter.

"Almost…" Mamoru said, "Done!"

Usagi fell to the ground in relief, rubbing her scalp. The crowd dispersed and Usagi pouted.

Still rubbing her head she said, "I hate revolving doors."


	5. The Bachelorette

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile I am running out of ideas so if you guys wanna request something lemme know hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine**

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

"Don't pout so Princess Serenity," a woman with dark hair said to a young blonde, "Your mother thought this would be fun for you. Plus some of your guardians think it's a good idea as well."

"Venus would," the Princess muttered watching one of her friends flirting away. She was in her element, quite literally.

Giving the Princess a slight shove, the woman gave her the thumbs up sign. Going back to her station by the queen she whispered, "Do you really think this is the best idea?"

The queen shrugged her pale shoulders, "Shall we see how this plays out?"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Serenity put on her best polite princess face and sat at a table. A boy with glasses sat down across from her and smiled nervously.

"Hello," he said. Serenity smiled in return. "I'm Prince Mika."

"Hello, I am Princess Serenity."

Using his index finger, Prince Mika pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Did you know in the Christian bible it implies we are all brother's and sisters and as such we are all committing incest?"

Serenity, who was about to take a sip of water, choked on it and began coughing wildly. Before she could answer, a bell rang and the boys all got us from the group of tables and rotated.

Under her breath Serenity muttered, "What a nut-job." She put a smile back on her face as another sat down. She looked at him for a minute and felt herself flush. This one was handsome.

"Pardon me if this is too early to ask but may I have a dance?" brushing his blonde hair out of his face.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"Look," the queen said pointing at her daughter, "Someone has asked Serenity to dance."

Luna looked where she was pointing and winced, she had heard of this prince before. She hoped Serenity wouldn't do anything rash.

The Queen played with a bit of her silver hair, "She looks so beautiful. See how she shines Luna?"

"She reminds me of you My Queen," Luna said watching the dancing couple.

The queen shook her head, sighed and smiled a sad smile, "She only looks like me. She is much more like her father. She has his spirit, his energy…."

Luna's eyes went round with horror as she saw the prince squeeze Princess Serenity's rear. She saw the fire in the princess's eyes as she looked at the prince.

"Not good," Luna said bringing the queens attention back to her daughter just as the girl planted the heel of her shoe on the prince's foot. She followed that attack by a punch to the gut and then flipped him over her shoulder.

"Oh dear," murmured the queen, "It seems she has her father's temper as well."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"What's going on here?" a woman with short blonde hair asked running to the princess. The rest of the princess's guard soon followed her. The eight girls shielded the steaming princess and the gasping prince from curious eyes.

"He-grabbed-me," Princess Serenity said her fists clenched and her eyes full of fury.

Before any of the more violent scouts could interfere, a woman with long green hair said, "You may leave and go back to your home now."

Sensing he was in trouble, he got up, smoothed his outfit and hair and calmly walked towards the door. For some reason, he looked back and saw the murderous glares being sent his way. He got a scared look on his face and he began running.

"I'm done," Princess Serenity said to her guards. When they nodded and began following her. She shook her head and said, " You guys were having fun. Don't let me interrupt your fun time." Sending a look towards her mother, she climbed the grand staircase. Once out the door sighed.

"I am never going to let her convince me to do that again EVER." She sighed.

"You!" A familiar voice sounded throughout the halls.

The princess bit back a stream of curses and turned to face the prince who had grabbed her. She smiled and said, "Gotta go."

She took off running down the halls with him hot on her heels.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," she said rounding a corner. She rammed into something. She rubbed her forehead pouting. She had no memory of a pillar there.

"What in the-?" asked a confused voice.

Serenity jumped up and said, "So sorry but I have no time to stay and chat." She dashed away and snuck a look back. A tall dark-haired man looked at her confused. Serenity opened the nearest door and hid behind a bookcase in a library.

Serenity bit back a groan when she heard the door open. Squaring her shoulders, she ran out from behind the shelves and tackled the figure in the doorway.

"What is your problem lady?" the figure under her asked.

Serenity looked down and saw the ebony-haired man beneath her. She bit back a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Ahem," came a cough. Serenity looked up to find her guards all standing there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Venus asked her voice full of laughter.

"Your Highness," a voice called. A group of men came running through the circle of women. A small girl with purple eyes pointed her glaive in the direction of the group of men.

"Get away from our princess," she said in a voice older than her appearance suggested.

"We would," one of the men said, "If you would get your princess off our prince."

"I am so sorry," Serenity jumped up. As she stood there apologizing, she noticed how handsome he looked, more so than the other prince.

"Are you ok?" one of the men asked helping up the man, a prince Serenity realized.

"Besides a few cracked ribs… She's heavier than she looks," he muttered.

"Excuse me," Serenity exploded, "Heavier than I-? Did you hear him? The nerve of that guy."

Serenity stormed off with her guards trailing behind her. Most of them had amused smiles on their faces.

Serenity rounded the corner and came face to face with the blonde prince.

"There you are," he said a smile on his face.

Silently she thanked whoever had sent her this bozo at that exact moment to use as an outlet. Bringing her arm back, she planted her fist in the middle of his face. He bowled over and Serenity stepped over him continuing on to her chambers.


	6. The Party

**Sorry it too so long…. again. Anyway this is for ****Chensunsa she requested it. I hope you like it. If not just lemme know what you want. I'm still taking requests, just nothing too bad. Well I guess that's it enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be very happy…….. and Japanese. **

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

"Princess," a young woman called to a sleeping girl, "Time to get up."

A pink-haired girl sat up and yawned. She sighed sadly, "I tried to talk to him again."

The woman didn't have to ask her what the result was, it was written all over her face. "Don't worry about it Chibi-Usa," Diana rarely called the princess by her real name and she hoped it would bring the girl out of her bad mood.

Chibi-Usa nodded and stood. She went to the basin and mirror and splashed water on herself. She wiped her face on a fluffy pink towel and checked her face in the mirror. She exited her large room and walked down the hall with Diana behind her.

Chibi-Usa paused at the door leading to the grand ballroom. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. She smiled a small smile and opened the door.

"Happy birthday Chibi-Usa!" a group of people shouted. Chibi-Usa couldn't help but smile. She could hardly feel lonely with so many people around.

'You have every reason to be lonely,' a cruel and familiar voice said. Chibi-Usa looked around for the speaker. No one looked like they heard anything. Suddenly, everyone around Chibi-Usa disappeared and she was left alone in the empty ballroom. A figure appeared in front of her, a mirror image of her in a black dress. The only real noticeable difference were the different marks on their foreheads, one golden, and the other black.

Chibi-Usa gasped and fled. Behind her, she heard the voice, 'You can run but I'll follow you. No matter where you go I'm there. I'm in your heart and I'm in your soul.'

Chibi-Usa tripped and fell to her knees. She faced the woman in black and said, "I'm not alone! All those people in there love me."

"Love!" Black Lady laughed, "Everyone has abandoned you. Even the man you loved has forsaken you." Black Lady wrapped her fingers around Chibi-Usa's throat and lifted her off the ground. Kicking, Chibi-Usa clawed at the woman's fingers. "He's forgotten all about you. I bet he's with another woman right now laughing at you, who was naïve enough to believe that you'd mean anything to him."

"No," came Chibi-Usa's small voice.

"Let her go!" A familiar voice commanded. Surprised, Black Lady dropped Chibi-Usa, who crumpled on the floor, massaging her neck and gasping for air. She looked up.

"Helios!" Chibi-Usa cried, "I tried to contact you but I couldn't and I tried to believe that you didn't forget me but it was so hard and I couldn't help but-"

Helios interrupter her and said, "I'm sorry to cut you off but I need to get rid of her."

Black Lady laughed and said, "Do you think you'll be able to? If you kill me, you kill your one and only love."

Helios looked shocked and looked from Black Lady to Chibi-Usa and back again. After a few minutes, he hung his head, "I can't"

Black Lady laughed. "No one can stop me!"

Chibi-Usa stood on shaky legs. "He might not be able to stop you. But I can! You are a part of me but I am stronger." She stood tall, her lunar mark blazing on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around Black Lady. A light grew around the two of them and both of them screamed. Helios covered his eyes from the light. It dimmed and Chibi-Usa was lying on the floor alone. Helios rushed to her.

"Chibi-Usa," he said worried. He saw her unharmed and said, 'I knew you were that strong. And I'm sorry-"

Chibi-Usa shook her head, "You're here now. That's all I need."

"Unfortunately my love, you need to wake up."

Chibi-Usa nodded, "I figured this was a dream." She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm so sorry for doubting you. I knew in my heart that you'd never leave me but my head was telling me I was foolish."

Helios shook his head, "Your head can sometimes get the best of us." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Chibi-Usa opened her eyes and sat up. Her lips still tingled where his lips had met hers. Diana walked in and said, "Princess? Oh! You're already up? Are you feeling okay?"

"Very funny," Chibi-Usa laughed and stuck out her tongue. She pinched her arm to make sure she was awake. "Ow," she said rubbing her arm.

Outside the grand ballroom for the second time that night, Chibi-Usa was hit with a sense of déjà vu. Shaking her head, she opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBI-USA!!!!!" everyone shouted. The party lasted nearly all night. People in masks came and went. Each of them came by to wish Chibi-Usa a happy birthday. Every once and awhile someone asked her to dance. Politely, she accepted but her heart wasn't behind it.

"I think I'm going to go get some air Mom," Chibi-Usa told her mother. She made her way around the dance floor where others were having a good time.

"Pardon me princess," a voice said, "May I have this dance?"

Chibi-Usa accepted and they made their way to the floor. The young man escorting her was still wearing his mask, which hid his face.

"Have…we…met?" Chibi-Usa asked.

The man didn't respond. Chibi-Usa noticed they were straying away from the party a bit. Chibi-Usa hadn't noticed because she was trying to figure out who this man was. She felt safe in his arms and she smelled a familiar scent.

Chibi-Usa suddenly realized that the man was getting closer to her. Before she knew it his lips were inches away from her own. She felt a drop in her stomach as she realized he was getting closer.

A familiar feeling spread through her lips and down her spine. Her heart beat quicker and shivers ran down her spine.

"Helios," she whispered.

"Princess!" someone called. Chibi-Usa turned to see who it was. She turned back to talk to the man, but he was gone.

"Helios," she whispered again.

That night as she climbed in bed, she found a silver box with a bow. She fell asleep without opening it, a smile on her face.


	7. Friday the 13th

**I'm trying to write quicker so you guys don't have to wait as long so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be very happy…….. and Japanese. **

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

The alarm clock rang and Usagi sprung out of bed. She held a rabbit's foot out in front of her like a weapon. She looked around the room and her eye's fell on the calendar. It was Friday the 13th, the unluckiest day of the year! Usagi looked around her room for hidden dangers. She sighed in relief. She made her way down the stairs, stumbling on the last step.

"Mama!" she called walking into the kitchen. Her mother wasn't in there so she put two pieces of bread in the toaster. The news was on and Usagi was barely listening to it. Then she heard something that made her turn to look at the screen. Her mother and brother Shingo walked in and sat at the table.

"The amazing Sailor Senshi have been seen all over Tokyo. A group of girls in sailor suits fighting crime? Who are they? Why are they here? Here we have sketches of the Senshi done by an artist."

A picture of a blonde girl in an orange sailor outfit came on. It slightly resembled Minako but not very much. It was followed by a picture of a girl in a blue uniform, which kind of looked like Ami, a picture of what looked like Makoto, one of Rei. Smirking Usagi took a sip of water.

"Here is a picture of the leader Sailor Moon done by a local artist," a picture looking a lot like Usagi came up and Usagi sprayed her mouthful of water all across the table.

"What's the matter?" Usagi's mother asked.

"Nothing," Usagi said quickly. She saw her mother glance toward the television and study it. "What are you looking at Mom?"

"That girl," she said slowly, "She sort of looks familiar…"

Usagi pretended to study the picture until it left the screen, "Really? I wonder who you're thinking of." Suddenly Usagi sniffed the air. "Do you smell something? MY TOAST!"

The toast was horribly burnt. Shingo laughed and said, "Bad omen big sis. Burnt toast is bad luck." Usagi went to get the toast and she bumped the saltshaker. Salt spilled all over the counter. "Double bad luck," Shingo laughed.

"Really?" Usagi wailed, she glanced at her watch, "Oh no I'm late!!!!!!" She ran out of the house, tripping over her umbrella. She had set it by the door incase the gathering grey clouds decided to dump rain on Tokyo. She kicked it aside and ran out the door.

She ran as fast as she could as she avoided the cracks in the sidewalk. She was so concentrated on what she was doing; she bumped into a familiar chest.

"What are you doing Odango-Atama? " the familiar voice that belonged to the chest asked.

Usagi stepped back to look up at the speaker and stepped on a crack. "Oops," she said jumping backward. She bumped into a girl holding a compact mirror. The girl dropped it and the mirror shattered. "OH NO!" Usagi wailed, "More bad luck!"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

"Its Friday the 13th!" Usagi said. She began walking towards her school.

"You can't really tell me you believe in all that," Mamoru called after her and laughed.

"Doesn't hurt to be safe," Usagi called over her shoulder. She looked back to her path and realized she had just walked herself under a ladder. "Oh no!" she cried. She looked at her watch and cried again, "I'm late!"

Right after school, Usagi was talked to her by her teacher about her being late…again. She went to get her shoes and noticed that rain was pouring from the sky. Usagi groaned.

"Thought you might need this," a voice surprised Usagi. She looked over and saw Luna.

"Oh Luna! Thank you… Can…you just leave that there?" She said nervously.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"You know," Usagi said, "Friday the 13th…black cat…not a good mix."

Luna sighed, "Okay." She set the umbrella down on the floor and nudged it toward Usagi. Usagi bent down to pick it up and it popped open.

"Not good," Usagi said nervously.

She grabbed the umbrella and ran out the door. She ran as fast as she dared along the rain-drenched street. She was running so fast, she bumped into someone so hard she knocked them down. She found herself on top of whoever it was and she began apologizing.

"Twice in one day Odango?" Mamoru wheezed.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said getting up quickly, "I'd argue with you later but its Friday the 13th and I can't afford more bad luck."

As they parted both thought, 'Maybe not so unlucky after all…'


	8. WARM Cocoa

**I'm so sorry for being away so long. I bet most of you have given up on me…. I'm not very loyal about writing and my muse tends to run away to join the circus every once and awhile. If anyone has any requests… let me know and I'll do what I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon and all characters. Mwahahaha. –Hears a cough in the corner. Glances over and sees a bunch of angry lawyers. - What? Can you blame me for trying?**

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade. He wouldn't admit it but Motoki could see he was looking for Usagi. All the signs were there.

One: He was sulking over his coffee.

Two: He had been reading the same page of his medical textbook for quite sometime.

And Three: Every time the bell above the door jingled, Mamoru would make a quick furtive glance toward the door.

Motoki smiled and said, "Some weather we're having huh?"

Mamoru grunted into his coffee. The bell above the door rang and Mamoru pretended not to hear it.

"It's not her," Motoki commented. Mamoru grunted again seemingly no longer listening, "Here she comes."

Mamoru had given up waiting for Usagi until her heard Motoki comment on seeing her. He idly flipped the page of his book and took another sip of coffee trying to act casual. He almost wrote it off as Motoki poking fun at him until he smelled it. Her scent. It was a mixture of her shampoo and something else that Mamoru couldn't place. It was as original as Usagi's odangos.

"Hot chocolate today Motoki its freezing out there," Usagi said sitting at her usual stool. Mamoru glanced over at her, still trying to appear cool and casual. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and her eyes sparkled. Her lips as usual looked soft and oh-so-tempting.

"I figured someone like you could eat a milkshake in 20 below weather," Mamoru said cracking a wry grin.

Motoki handed Usagi her hot chocolate and she paid for it while waiting for it to cool down.

"It's going to get cold," Mamoru said trying to keep conversation going.

Usagi smiled and said, "I order it hot so it has a chance to cool down. Then it's WARM chocolate."

Usagi gulped it down and sighed contentedly. She had a bit of whipped cream on her nose and before he could stop himself, Mamoru found himself wiping it off with his finger. Usagi looked speechless and Mamoru put his finger in his mouth and got up to leave. Just before he left he winked at her and said, "Sweet."


	9. Sick Days

**I'm trying to give you guys a bunch as an apology for being such a butt and not updating. Again any requests will be welcome and are greatly needed. I'll try my best to write what you want. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that I don't own.**

**Usagi: Serena**

**Mamoru: Darien**

**Chibi-Usa: Rini**

**Mako: Lita**

**Minako: Mina**

**Ami: Amy**

**Rei: Raye**

**Haruka: Amara**

**Michiru: Michelle**

**Hotaru: Hotaru**

**Setsuna: Trista**

**Motoki: Andrew**

"Hi Minako," Motoki smiled at the young blonde, "Where's Usagi today? I haven't seen her yet."

Mamoru heard the key word he needed to hear, and tuned into the conversation.

"Usagi is at home sick. She's not feeling well at all. Coughing, sore throat, fever… I tried going over there to take care of her but she kicked me out," Minako sighed dejectedly, "So much for Nurse Minako."

"Why were you taking care of her?" Motoki asked grinning at the idea of Minako trying to play nurse.

"Her mother is visiting a relative out of town and her father is at work so no one is there to take care of her," Minako held up a slip of paper that appeared to be a grocery list, "This is how she got me out of the house. She told me she was DYING for these."

The list was snatched out of Minako's hand and when she looked over to demand the list back, Mamoru was nowhere to be found. Both Minako and Motoki laughed and wondered what was going to happen next.

"A romance novel? Strawberries?" Mamoru began reading the list, "Is she even sick or just playing it up?"

Attached to the note was what looked like Usagi's last bit of allowance. Mamoru put it in his pocket for later. He quickly bought mostly everything that Usagi had put on the list and a few things he thought she might enjoy.

Mamoru looked at the selection the store had of romance novels. He flipped one open and began reading. His eyes went wide and his ears turned a bright pink. He couldn't believe it, this what the kind of stuff they put in romance novels?

"That part is my favorite," a woman said in Mamoru's ear. Mamoru fought the urge to jump out of his skin and turned to face the woman. She was a forty-something woman wearing the uniform of the store. Her top seemed deliberately tight in certain places and she made implying gazes at Mamoru.

"I don't think this is the kind of book my fiancée would be interested in," Mamoru said lying through his teeth. The woman looked disappointed and she sulked away. Mamoru opted for the less… adult novel and rushed out of the store.

Usagi woke briefly registering her bother saying something. She opened a blurry eye and thought she saw a familiar face but sleep overcame her before she could really get a good look.

Usagi awoke about midnight. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She murmured to herself, "Was Mamoru really in my room?" She shook her head. It wasn't possible she was probably having a fever dream.

She glanced down and saw the groceries she had requested from Minako and smiled, "Thanks Minako."

'Get well soon,' was written on an envelope. Usagi opened it and found the money she had given Minako to get her groceries. The handwriting was not Minako's. She and Minako compared, or copied, notes after each class, so she would have recognized hers. Beside the bag was a single red rose, and a small chocolate Kiss.


End file.
